1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing comfortable high-density passenger seating for long duration travel.
2. Prior Art
This invention provides passengers comfortable seating on aircraft or other high passenger density vehicles where minimum passenger space exists and passenger comfort is desirable. When travel durations exceed 3 hours, passenger comfort becomes important. Thus, airline passengers seek seats with more leg-room (by the emergency exit doors) or more shoulder room (on the aisles). For long duration travel, passengers appreciate seating that allows them to change sitting and resting positions. This invention gives a passenger a choice of sitting, reclining, or inclining—all with leg support, providing comfortable positions within a small personal volume. At the same time, this invention provides transportation companies with the high-density seating required for lower fares or higher profits.
Comfortable seating in a short pitch (32 inches spacing between seats or less) environment is difficult. Comfort is increased by maximizing seating positions and the overlap of passenger space. By providing a leg rest, the passenger is supported along his whole body. A foot rest provides a passenger further support.
None of the prior art provides a passenger an inclined position with full body support within the pitch constraint of economy class seating, In reviewing the prior art, one finds that:                U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,316 B2 to Shimasaki (2007) shows a multi-positional seat with a two-piece sliding seat pan. However, there is no foot rest.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,904 B2 to Dowty (2006) depicts a vehicle seat with a perch position which allows multiple seating postures. In addition, his seat is designed for tourist/coach class. In this invention, the seat pan slides forward and the seat back slides down. There is no leg rest. The seat back does not impinge on the space of the rear passenger.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,855 B2 to Wagner (2006) describes a vehicle seat with adjustable components within a spatial restraint. This seat allows passengers to recline almost horizontally. However, the seat pitch is greater than 32 inches, and the leg rest is not stowed on the floor.        U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,004 B2 to Skelly (2006) reveals a seat adapted for sleeping. In this design the seat bottom may be rotated so that a passenger's hips are not at the same height, providing one to change sleeping positions. The design is similar to Dowty (2006). There is no leg rest.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,069 B2 to Bauer (2005) reveals a reclining seat with a leg rest. The seat inclines and allows a passenger to assume numerous positions. However, the seat has no leg support and requires a pitch greater than 32 inches. The seat is designed for first class passengers.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,238 B1 to Abt (2005) depicts an adjustable aircraft seat with a foot and leg rest. However, the leg rest is not stowed on the floor, and the seat does not allow one to incline.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,341 B2 to Behnert (2005) shows a vehicle seat which slightly reclines and provides elevation for the knees. It has a combined leg rest and foot rest. The leg rest is not stowed on the floor, and the seat does not incline.        U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,739 B2 to Salzer (2004) reveals a vehicle seat that allows a passenger to fully incline. The leg rest is attached to the seat pan. Salzer's design pertains to business class or higher. His seat does not meet the 32 inch pitch requirement for economy seating. In the inclined position, his seat does not impinge on the space of the rear passenger.        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,309 B1 to Beroth (2002) describes a passenger seat designed for sleeping. The seat inclines and has an ottoman for leg support. The leg rest is not stowed on the floor, and the pitch is greater than 32 inches. In its inclined position, Beroth's seat does not impinge on the space of the rear passenger.